Baby Inuyashas
by Starborn73
Summary: Basically like Baby Looney Tunes, read story tiz cool monz!
1. That's Really Not Fair

I know I know I have like…somewhat of a lot of stories and I'm not even close to finishing them x.x BUT I CAN'T HELP IT I LUV TO WRIT! Iz so fun. And I also get to say stuff that doesn't exist but it sorta does cuz I said it and made it exist…like… flurghahimen. See see it exists now, although I think ive herd that somewhere. Lol and if anyone insults me spelling, I choose to spell like this, because its fun and it makes you kids think :D of what…i…say… yea. And now im ranting. Anyways, lets cut to the chase… this is like baby looney tunes ONLY INU STYLE!. Last time I had it, it was so funny I laughed at it myself, and I don't know where it went but it went bye bye and I think about it all the time so now its back. It will take alil while for me to rewrite it since I lost the first 5 chapters and when I saw a lil while I mean a few months maybe. x.x anyways ill shut up I promise enjoy!

Chapter 1- That's Really Not Fair.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all packed up. The kids were asleep and Inuyasha was growling so loudly the neighbors could hear.

"I can't believe you're making me baby-sit these kids! Why can't I go on the vacation to Jamaica?" Inuyasha complained.

"You most certainly know why Inuyasha. The last time we went on a vacation, you almost ate that guy in the hotdog costume. And then you screamed at the little kids messing with your ears and sliced my peanut butter and jelly sandwich to bits!" Kagome said.

"Hey, first of all peanut butter is the most evil substance known to dogkind. And second, I was really hungry! Nobody told me that there was an actual human being in the hotdog. Who would do something like that anyway?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"You will be when we get back if the kids complain in any way." Kagome scolded and the five went to their limo.

"I could sue you all for this." Inuyasha mumbled. He went to check on the kids. "OH MY GOD!"

"WHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Baby Kikyo had on a gladiator suit and was jumping off shelves and drawers. Inuyasha caught her and put her in bed. "IF YOU GUYS GET HURT IN ANY WAY, IT'LL BE MY HEAD!" Inuyasha screamed.

"WHY DADDY INU SCREAM AT ME!" Baby KIkyo cried.

"No, no wait don't cry hey I was kidding! You know how it is BK." Inuyasha consoled.

"I told you, my name isn't BK it's Thoraxe the Impaler!" Baby Kikyo said.

"Uh huh, you do realize that the thorax is a part of an insect." Inuyasha said.

"No it's different, I spell it… T-h-o-r hyphen a-x-e." Baby Kikyo countered.

Meanwhile Baby Shippo was crying wildly in his bed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU! WWWWAAAAAAHH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Baby Shippo continued to scream.

"Snap out of it!" Inuyasha picked Shippo up and held him upside down. He woke up and sobbed in Inuyasha's arms.

"Is Shippy crying again?" Baby Miroku asked.

"That's ShippO! Wind boy." Inuyasha said.

"That's Wind Warrior!" Baby Miroku shouted.

"It came, it was there again. I saw it, there in my head, why won't it leave!" Baby Shipo sobbed for a few seconds more until he fell asleep again. Inuyasha put him down.

"What a sissy." Baby Inuyasha commented.

"HEY! Inuyasha Jr. what did I say about your language?" Inuyasha scolded. Baby Inuyasha groaned.

"Fine, _wussy_." Baby Inuyasha said and hopped outa bed.

"That's better." Inuyasha said.

"Ph34r my 800m3r4ng!" Baby Sango said and threw her heritokotsu at Inuyasha's head. It was as mini as she was mind you.

"Sango what did I say about talking in leet!" Inuyasha growled.

"8u7 1t'5 fun! (Translation: But it's fun)" Baby Sango screamed and threw her boomerang again. Inuyasha sighed and said that he would make breakfast.

"BREAKFAST!" Baby Kagome screamed with joy. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands, as did the rest of the kids.

Inuyasha cooked pancakes, sausage, and hash brown. Everyone but Baby Koga ate their food.

"Hey! You know I hate this cooked stuff!" Baby Koga shouted and threw his plate out the window.

"Why you little!..." Inuyasha remembered what Kagome had said and calmed down. He gave Baby Koga his usual plater of raw meats.

"That's better!"

Every chowed down and when all was finished, everyone but Baby Sesshomaru went back to the room.

"Hey Sessh what's the matter?" Inuyasha noticed him sitting at the table.

"Mesmerized...by...dancing...octopus..." Baby Sesshomaru said staring straight ahead at absolutely nothing.

"….Ok…" Inuyasha went to the couch and slept. Two minutes later Baby Sessh went to the room smiling oddly. The kids were playing truth or dare.

Heh, I changed a ton of things and I'm not exactly sure if this is funny rite now, although I am incredibly hyper. I took 5 laps through my living room and kitchen a few minutes ago. :D and now I gotta pee x.x but anyways. Next chappy, cuz I knows you r all smart ppl I will not say the whole baby inu stuff and stuff, you'll still understand. Heh …I crack me up…anyways enjoy the next chappy and this one and I'm still open to suggestions w/e they may be! Buh bye for now.

Oh and Geez people could you review a bit more, every author likes to know if he/she is doing a good job especially me…nobody reviews anymore I feel like I'm doing this for nothing or like my stories are boring… :P lol geez THE ENTIRE INUYASHA CAST WANTS ALL OF YOU PEOPLEs TO REVIEW MORE IT DOESN"T TAKE THAT LONG!!! Thank you for your time :)

P.s. TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!!


	2. Truth Or Dare Or FIght

And I'm back, after wonderful relief from the bathroom. Although this isn't exactly a good thing, I'm back with an ice cream sandwich and yogurt. X.x third sandwich 2nd yogurt today. MUHAHAHA! Anyways. Contnueing I don't think I spelled that rite. Oh and btw, baby inu will be BI…you kno… like baby inuyasha and not bi..bi..you know ok! XD ok you know what nevermind ill call em lil inu ;p oooooo you know what would be even better. I'll put a B at the beginning of their names so you know ok ok we got it we got enjoy the show XD

Chapter 2- Truth Or Dare Or Fight?

"Alright Naraku, truth or dare?" BSango asked.

"You kiddin, Dare!" BNaraku challenged.

"Ok, I dare you to put on this pink dress for 10 minutes." BSango gave BN… ok you know what…this sux XD we must start over people…I, will just say their names…cuz its starting to annoy me x.x and you know what else…the chapter name sux too XD oh well.

"Alright Naraku, truth or dare?" Sango asked.

"You kiddin, Dare!" Naraku challenged.

"Ok, I dare you to put on this pink dress for 10 minutes." Sango gave Naraku the dress and everyone watched him put it on. They laughed the entire 10 minutes. Jaken almost choked and Kanna was crying her eyes out.

"Haha very funny." Naraku sat down. "Kagura! I dare you to kill youself!"

Everyone just sat there and stared at him.

"You moron, you have to ask what she wants first." They said together.

"It's probably obvious what Kagura will do now." Laughed Kikyo.

"Kagura, truth or dare?" Naraku asked sarcastically.

"Dare!" Kagura shouted. Everyone gasped. Naraku laughed.

" Ok, I dare you to hit Miroku with this carrot." Naraku pulled a carrot out of his pocket and gave it to Kagura. It was totally unexpected. He grinned evily as Kagura walked over to Miroku.

**WHAM!**

"oooo…" Everyone was gosh swoggled. Miroku hit Kagura first! Suddenly all the kids were in a giant brouhaha of flying fists of fury! Big Inu man was still asleep on the couch. Kagura throw her carrot at Miroku, but Miroku ducked and it hit Kagome in the face. Kagome charged angrily at Kagura and tackled her into Sango who was busy pounding Koga with her boomerang and shouting in leet. They all fell over. Meanwhile Naraku and Shippo were hiding and Kanna was scaring everyone with pictures of their grandma's feet in her mirror. Kikyo still having on her gladiator suit whacked Inuyasha in the back of the head with her plastic sword and screamed "Who's your daddy!" as she knocked everyone unconscious. Nobody could escape her flying sword except Kirara. And even then Kikyo attempted to throw her sword at her. Kirara was infuriated and threw Kikyo into the living room onto Inuyasha. She landed in his big snoring drooling mouth.

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" she shrieked and jumped out of his mouth. Inuyasha screamed, jumped behind the couch and yelled randomly "I DIDN'T DO IT OFFICER! IT WAS THE ONE-ARMED MAN!" The poor lil chilluns still unconscious (with circling eyes) lay on the floor until it was night time. And then they all woke up. Of course, everyone being the tired bunch of people they were, they all went to bed and Inuyasha was still trying to figure out what happened. Kikyo told him everything before she went back into the room.

"You kids need to learn to chill out." Inuyasha sighed.

"It wasn't my fault, they started!" Kikyo complained.

"You're the one who knocked them all out!" Inuyasha said.

"They started it." Kikyo repeated.

The next day was a lot calmer only this time, the kids were hungry.

"(TOSSES COOKIES) Wow, suddenly I feel much better now." Sesshomaru said.

"I WANT SOME APPLE SAUCE!"

"I WANT SOME MASHED POTATOES!"

"I WANT SOME MORE COOKIES TO TOSS!"

All day long, poor Inu man was so tired. He got a phone call while he was fetching more cookies for Sesshomaru. When he answered there was a guy on the other line.

"Hey my name is Billy I'm looking for Bob." He said.

"You have the wrong number." Inuyasha told him while trying to calm a hyper sugar high Naraku.

"Oh I'm sorry." He hung up.

"I'm not seeing my pig meat! I want my pig meat!" Koga screamed and threw another plate out the window.

"HEY THAT WAS ONE OF KAGOME'S CHINA!" Inuyasha screamed.

"But don't we live in Japan." Shippo asked logically.

Everyone froze and thought about it.

"Well yea we live in Japan, but it came from China." Sango said.

"True, but now that it's in Japan shouldn't we call it Japan?" Kanna asked.

"No, what…why are we arguing over this?" Kagome asked.

The telephone rang again.

"Hello?" Inuyasha answered.

"Hey this is Billy, I'm looking for Bob…"

"I already told you, you have the wrong number so stop calling!

"Oh I'm sorry, I won't call anymore, bye!" he hung up.

"What a weirdo." Inuyasha said.

Heh, idk I wasn't it wasn't good x.x I gotta wait till a nother time then it'll be funny I promise. So uh… buh bye o.o;; and p.s. that yogurt and ice cream sandwich was good, you guys should eat one or both sometime.


	3. Trip To The Store Part One

Yay I'm on a role! I've finished two chapters in the past few weeks. W00t! Now I'ma do this one cuz I like this story and I sorta need to continue this one. -.- I'm avoiding anime breakdown cuz I'm not feelin creative enough to put SOME PEOPLE IN THE STORY (RikusAngel) …ahem but yea I'll get around to it eventually :D so until then enjoy this chappy. I might make another one after it. But it's 12 so idk. Ne ways.

Chapter 3- Trip To The Store Part One

The chilluns were sound asleep when Inuyasha noticed that there was no food in the fridge. He said a few unhealthy curses and decided to go to the store. He went to his room and looked in the mirror.

_Eh, I can't go looking like this._ Inuyasha thought. And he was right, he looked repulsive x.x. He had mashed potatoes in his hair, doggy spit from lil Koga and Inu on his shoulder, rips and tears in his pants from Leet Sango and Gladiator Kikyo. The Wind Warrior Miroku attempted to scar Inuyasha, but because he didn't have access to something sharp he pulled Inuyasha's ears for twelve minutes. They were bent and ugly looking. He sighed. He looked for clean clothes in his closet but he couldn't find anything. He remembered Kagome hadn't washed his kimonos lately. She made him buy backups but he had already worn them. He was currently wearing cloth from the Fire Rat of Feudal Japan. The other one was cloth from the Giant Black Licorice of Liquor Store Bathroom Town, and the other was cloth from Storm Troopers of Cloud City. Obi Wan gave it to Kagome because she had destroyed chameleon creatures for the Jedi. He decided to see what Kagome had in her room. He found makeup, one of Kagome's dresses, a pink shirt with a bunny on it, and her least favorite high heels.

_This stuff should help!_ Inuyasha thought again. He quickly showered and put on Kagome's clothes. He decided to put on lots of makeup and perfume just for the heck of it and fit his feet into the heels. He wrote a list of things to get, grabbed Kagome's pink purse and walked to the door. He heard the phone ring so he went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Billy I'm looking for Bob."

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT BOB AND BOB DOESN'T LIVE HERE STOP CALLING!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

"OMFG D00d Bob is t3h UBER 1337 R0XX0RZ LOL!!" he hung up. Inuyasha growled to himself.

_Those kids know how to take care of themselves._ Inuyasha thought as he walked out and locked the door. _They certainly take care of me_ he thought while rubbing his ears. He walked awhile and noticed that he was being stared at by many people. He didn't pay attention to it until he heard a guy whistle at him so he growled at him.

Back at the house…

"OH NOSE!!! DADDY INU IS GONE!" Naraku shouted. His voice cracked.

"H3 1s!?!? Sango shouted in leet.

All the kids ran around looking for Inuyasha, Miroku was even kind enough to look in the toilet. Kikyo put on her gladiator clothes and stood on the bed before the kids.

"HE WAS KIDNAPPED!!!" Kikyo declared.

"HE WAS?! OH NOSE!!!" Shippo cried.

"WE MUST SURVIVE ON OUR OWN!"

"BUT THERE'S NO FOOD IN THE FRIDGE FOR US TO EAT!" Koga shouted as he ran back into the room.

"AND WE CAN'T REACH SESSHOMARU'S PILLS!" Jaken cried.

"THIS IS SERIOUS!!" Sesshomaru shouted. "Oh Well, there goes my sanity. Guess I'll make phone noises for the rest of the chapter."

While Sesshomaru subconsciously made phone noises, the kids secured the perimeter. They set up traps like in Home Alone with wires and marbles and really cold water. Then they got tired and fell asleep all over the house.

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha was walking very uncomfortably. Not because the thong he was wearing was riding higher than a hot air balloon up in the clouds or because he had lost the feeling in his toes from Kagome's heels, but because random guys were gazing at him even more now. Inuyasha didn't realize that he looked like a girl. He was happy to see that he had made it to the store. _Ahh my favorite place to shop! Costco!_ He thought as he entered. He took the list out of Kagome's purse and grabbed a cart. As he walked down Isle 9, he noticed that there were five guys following him. They pretended to be trying to decide whether they should get the 12 pack for $2.50 or the 60 pack for $12.50. He continued a little faster but had to slow down eventually. He smelled something. Jif? No Peter Pan? No…it was…. Skippy! Skippy was his favorite peanut butter but Kagome never let him eat it cuz he smacked for too long. Read my Peanut Butter story you'll find out what I'm talking about. He practically mowed down an old lady just to get to the peanut butter. He stared at it and began to drool. It was better than he thought; they were giving away free samples! No wonder Costco was his favorite store. Then he felt a sudden sharp pain on his head, the old lady whacked him with her cane then drove away in her little mobile thingy. He shook his head then reached for the Skippy. Unfortunately for him, there was a man behind the counter. He grinned and grabbed for the same one Inuyasha was grabbing for. Inuyasha ended up grabbing his hand.

"Did you want this? He asked.

"Yea I love Skippy peanut butter! But my friend won't let me eat it." Inuyasha said let going.

"Does she think that you'll get fat?" he asked removing his hand from the peanut butter.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "No she just doesn't like how I get when I eat it."

The guy grinned more. Inuyasha stepped back and walked away almost forgetting his cart. The five guys who had been following him became 34 and after that little Skippy talk, he was REEEEAALLLY freaked out. He waited impatiently and jumpy in line while the guys walking by smiled at him. He was relieved to see a woman working the cash register. She frowned at him, then she rolled her eyes and scoffed. Inuyasha could care less what she had against him. He paid with Kagome's credit card, grabbed the bags and ran. What he didn't expect was that the guys were running after him. He screamed like a girl…which didn't help and kept running. Fortunately, when he tipped over the back of the heels, there was a random black shadow to pull him into the alley and out of danger. When he looked up, he jumped at the sight of a green eye gazing at him.

"Who are you!?" he asked. The shadowy figure grinned.

--

That's all for now folks and well its 1:35 now so I guess I won't be making another chappy till later. Hope you enjoyed dis one :D buh bye.


	4. Trip TO The Store Part Two

Weeeee finally its summer HOORRAAAY FOR SUMMER!!! Now that I'm not so busy I can continue allll my stories. And I have so many more ideas like ….well idk I wrote them all down on a piece of paper. Anyways I'll be writing much more than usual since I haven't been occupied so yall can start checking my progress more often. Enjoy this chappy of baby Inus!!!

Chapter 4- Trip To The Store Part Two

"Who are you!?"

"I've had many names. Once I was known as Deep Toot then I was known as the artist formerly known as Deep Toot but you can call me Deep Toot." The shadow said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Um, okay."

"Anyway why are you dressed as a woman?"

"I'm not dressed like a woman! I just had to put on Kagome's clothes is all."

"…Anyway why are you dressed like a woman."

Inuyasha sighed. He explained everything to her: the kids, the vacation, the babysitting, the food, the Sesshomaru…

"OH NO! SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha grabbed his hair and pulled. "I didn't give him his pills and the kids can't reach them! He began hyperventilating.

"Wait a minute I have an idea! Why don't you stop hyperventilating and do something about it?!" DT said.

"Wow thanks for that. I know I have to do something but look at me! I look like a woman! Those guys are probably still looking for me!" Inuyasha began hyperventilating again. DT sighed.

"I have another idea, why don't you just take off the girly clothes." DT suggested.

"WHAT?!?! You mean go out naked!?! You're crazy I can't do that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"The looks on those guys faces when they see you will be a real treat…and what about your fangirls? Don't you ever think about them?"

"Did you say fangirls?!" Inuyasha twitched. The word seemed to echo throughout the world and all the anime guys began to twitch and hyperventilate uncontrollably. Lol are we really that bad? … anyways…

"Alright fine I'll get you out of here." DT said.

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I keep an assortment of different clothes in my alley, see!" It was true. DT had what seemed to be millions of clothes. There were even clothes from the 70s and 80s.

"Hey that looks like one of my kimonos." Inuyasha said pointing into the pile.

"I'll dress up like Darth Vader and then I'll walk you back to your house." DT said putting on the Darth Vader clothes.

"Why don't I just put on my kimono and I can go by myself?" Inuyasha said irritated.

"No way, that would be too easy!" DT said grabbing Inuyasha and dragging him along the sidewalk. All the guys were glaring at them… well they were mostly glaring at and staring at Darth Vader, I mean DT. Suddenly a man walked up to them. He was holding a cell phone and you could tell it wasn't on…because the screen was black and he closed it …

"Hey this is Bob I'm looking for Billy." He started smiling. DT and Inuyasha both raised their eyebrows.

"Oh no not you! Look your friend keeps calling he's looking for you. Tell him to stop would ya it's really annoying when he calls."

"I'M ON THE PHONE BE QUIET IT'S SO RUDE!! Geez Darth Vader why do you hang out with this guy?" then he left.

"You don't know, the power, of the dark side!" DT shouted after him.

"Lets get out of here before some other nut appears." Inuyasha said.

Just then Mr. Peanut came walking by. He gave DT and Inuyasha a bottle of Planters. Inuyasha sighed.

Meanwhile…

The kids had just woken up from their timeless slumber that actually wasn't that timeless after all…

"Daddy Inu is still gone Kikyo!" Sango cried.

"Did we… did we fall asleep?" Kikyo asked.

"We've been sleeping for a whole hour." Koga said pointing at the clock. But Koga wasn't the best counter and he was off by two hours. They'd actually been sleeping three hours.

"Gasp!" Naraku cried out.

"I…I can't stop it…I'm sorry guys… the voices in my head are telling me to be…" Sesshomaru began twitching. Soon he turned into his giant demon dog form!! Oh nose…!

"He's…he's!!!... SO CUTE!!!" Rin shouted happily.

It was true! He looked like a puppy and everyone ran over to pet the puppy.

"Noo you are all supposed to fear me…-" Sesshy growled. Rin scratched behind his ears. Puppy Sesshy rolled on his back and everyone scratched his belly. Awww :D sorry back to Inuyasha!

"Thank goodness we're almost home!" Inuyasha shouted. There were still many guys following them but they seemed to be more fascinated with Darth… I mean DT more now… probably because they had passed by a Star Wars convention.

"I wish these geeks would stop following us." DT groaned.

"It's better than those other guys…sheesh." Inuyasha shuddered.

"Wait Darth Vader, I want your autograph!"

"Can we get out of here…pleeassee??!" DT asked. They instantly began running. Unfortunately, those geeks ran after them, all the way to the house.

"HEY! STAY OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" Inuyasha slammed the door.

"HEY DEREK! CALL JIMMY AND THE TEN MEGA FORCE HUT GANG I KNOW WHERE DARTH VADER LIVES!!! AND TELL EM WE KNOW WHO HIS LIFE PARTNER IS!!!" one of the geeks shouted into his cell phone as he ran away with the other geeks.

"Phew we made it." DT sighed.

"Yea." Inuyasha said.

"Now I can take off this dumb costume." DT said. She removed the Darth Vader costume and all the shadows n stuff. Inuyasha gasped. She was a half dog demon too!!!

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Wow its been forever since I've done these stories I'm so happy to be writing again yay summer! Sorry if this wasn't as funny I'm still rusty. Hope you enjoyed the chappy more soon. Bye now :D


	5. Puppy Love

Weee!! Ceeelllleebrate good times come on! Lol I just finished my first story! Peanut Butter and now I'm on to this one! I hope to finish this up in the next two or three chapters…if not the next one. Depends on how much I write for this one. Anyways enjoy this chappy! Lol this is where the fun begins!

Chapter 5- Puppy Love

Warning: This chapter contains extremely cheesy and corny scenes. .May not be suitable for some fangirls.

"Umm… let me get this straight. You had on a Darth Vader costume, then you had on a bunch of shadows to hide yourself…and now you're wearing this kimono that looks like mine…in fact…it has that mustard stain right there! That IS mine! Where did you get that!?!?!" Inuyasha growled.

"So I dress in layers, and how do you know that I didn't get a mustard stain in the exact same place as you did. This COULD be mine you know…" DT claimed.

"But I'm pretty sure it's not." Inuyasha said.

"Would you take off those clothes already they're starting to irritate me." DT crossed her arms.

"Fine I just need to put the groceries away and wash my kimono." Inuyasha said.

"What are you a stay at home mom?!" DT laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU!?!?!" Kikyo had on her gladiator suit and was pointing her plastic sword at DT.

o.O "Eeeee!" DT jumped back. "WHAT THE!?!"

Inuyasha was in the laundry room. Lol that sounds so funny to me…anyways. He couldn't figure out what all the ruckus was so he finished up and left the laundry room. Heh... the laundry room…

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said entering the room DT was in. "OH NO!" O.O

"GET HER OFF ME!!!" Kikyo was hitting DT with the plastic sword and biting her. DT managed to get away from her. Kikyo gave her the evil eye then ran to the room.

"Kikyo!! What did I say about that stupid plastic sword!!!!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"But she's evil!! But I won't let that stop me! I SMELL FEAR ON HER!" Kikyo shouted from the room.

"Geez. Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked helping DT up.

"So you do have kids then. But you never told me that one was a lunatic!" DT said brushing herself off.

"It's not my fault…I'm just babysitting." Inuyasha said. But suddenly DT tripped. Kikyo had left a trap for her. Luckily Inuyasha was there to catch her. Time seemed to stop. DT was looking into Inuyasha's eyes. She never noticed how beautifully yellow his eyes were and his hair! It was so long and silver and he had the cutest puppy dog ears she'd ever seen. And he…he noticed how beautiful a shade of pink her eyes were and how they glowed in the light. Her hair was even longer than his and a dark blue. Unfortunately for them, the kids were watching but they didn't seem to notice. They were lost in each other eyes until…

"Um…!" DT stuttered. She pushed away from Inuyasha. "Sorry."

At this point Inuyasha was blushing the deepest red you can think of. "Um… it's okay."

They smiled at each other, then Inuyasha invited her to sit down on the couch and watch T.V with him. Meanwhile the kids were gagging and making weird faces and giggling and stuff. They returned to their room and closed the door.

"This girl is pretty pathetic. I think if we band together we can take her out." Kikyo announced. She was standing before the kids again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ginta asked.

"Of course it is! She's planning on taking over Inuyasha! We must destroy her before it's too late!!" Kikyo slammed her fist on the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Hakaku asked.

"Yea we're just kids." Miroku added.

"I know! We can throw Kagome's plates at her!" Koga suggested.

"But how are we going to get in the kitchen? She's blocking it." Kikyo pointed out.

"We'll have to use what's around us then." Shippo said knowingly.

"I have my staff." Jaken said.

"I'm the Wind Warrior! I can use my hand." Miroku held up his hand.

"I'm 1337 54ng0!! Ph34r my 800m3r4ng!!!" Sango said proudly. "OMFG D00d I R t3h UBER 1337 R0XX0RZ LOL!! Nobody can beat me! Plus I have Kirara."

"This will be the greatest victory ever. By nights end we will all be drunk with it!!" Kikyo said. The kids cheered.

Meanwhile…

"So um…did you hurt yourself when you tripped?" Inuyasha asked.

"Weelllll…" DT started. It does hurt a little. I think I might have twisted it. Would you rub it for me?

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow a tad but he began rubbing her foot.

Time passes…

Time passes…

"Oh Johnny! I know our love will last forever!"

"Oh Sally! Nothing will ever change how I feel about you!"

"Oh Johnny!"

"Oh Sally!"

"Oh Johnny!"

"Oh Sally!"

"Oh Johnny!"

"Oh Sally!"

"Oh Johnny!"

"Oh Sally!"

"Oh Johnny!"

"Oh Sally!"

_This is THE MOST annoying soap I have ever seen_, Inuyasha thought.

"Oh Inuyasha!" DT said.

_Oh no…_

"Thanks for watching this with me." DT looked so happy.

"Yea, sure." Inuyasha said.

"There's uh… something I wanted to tell you." DT said inching closer to Inuyasha.

"Um…"

Suddenly Inuyasha realized something. DT had him pinned to the couch! He was completely terrified! There was nothing he could do! She was too powerful! But at that moment Ginta and Hakaku was spying on them. Kikyo had sent them in to observe DT's activities. They returned to the room to tell her everything.

"She has him pinned?!! He can't escape. The time to attack is now! We have to save Daddy Inu! Rin, you and Sesshy stay here. He hasn't taken his pills so he shouldn't fight. You need to stay here and keep him safe just in case."

"Okay." Rin and Sesshomaru said. They hid in the toy chest.

'Come on gang!" Kikyo put on her gladiator helmet and grabbed her sword. She went to her mount (Kirara), got on and led her team to the living room.

"Unhand him fiend!!"

Weee the end. Lol well I've figured it out. I think I'm going to finish this in the next chapter if not …well it all depends XD anyways I hope yall enjoyed this chappy. More soon! Ta peepz!!


	6. Epic Battle

Ok lol I'm sorta supposed to be writing a chapter for Anime Breakdown right now but I'm still trying to avoid it lol it's the one chapter I sorta don't wanna do but I'm gunna do it anyway!!! And well the only reason I sorta don't wanna do it is cuz the person who asked me to add her in scares me o.O;;; don't tell her I said that. Anyways ENJOY THIS CHAPPY!!!

Chapter 6- Epic Battle

Kikyo had led her team of babies to the living. They had no fear in their hearts. They were going to save Inuyasha from this strange monster that liked annoying soap operas. Oh Johnny Oh Sally…I'm sorry… Anyways. Kirara turned into her big form as they entered the living room. Inuyasha was sweating like crazy and the look upon his face was of terror and anguish. When they gazed upon him in such a horrible state, their anger rose and they knew that they must be strong to defeat this menace and save Daddy Inu! Um I mean Inuyasha!

"You there! Strange girl! Unhand Daddy Inu right now!" Kikyo pointed her sword at DT again. "Unhand him this minute or we will be forced to strike you down!"

"No Kikyo! Don't!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's just-"

"Don't worry Daddy Inu we're strong enough to defeat her! Charge!"

Kikyo took to the skies with Kirara while the others ran at DT. DT, not aware of what was about to happen to her, decided to ignore the kids and keep Inuyasha pinned.

"Ok guys just like we planned!" Kikyo shouted from the skies…I mean the ceiling.

Koga ran past everyone and jumped on DT's back. He pulled her hair making her let go of Inuyasha. Ginta and Hakaku grabbed Inuyasha's arms and pulled. Miroku used his wind tunnel and Kagura used the wind to help pull him off the couch. Koga was still wrestling with DT, brave soul. Ginta, Hakaku, Miroku and Kagura dragged Inuyasha away and threw him into the kitchen. For some reason they tied him to the fridge. I guess they didn't want him to try and be a hero while they battled DT.

Kikyo saw that Koga was having a rough time keeping DT under control so she and Kirara went to go get him. When Koga was safely on Kirara, Kagome came riding on lil Inuyasha's back. She shot one of her arrows (they were actually the suction cup ones) at DT and she hit her square in the mouth. DT was really freaked out and she didn't understand why she was being attacked by toys and little hands. Suddenly there was a sharp pain on her foot. Was it true that she'd actually twisted her ankle? NO!! It was Shippo. Even though he was maybe just a little scared he knew that he could make a difference. He used his fox magic to multiply and then all of him bit at once on DT's foot. It startled her so much that she actually tripped.

"What did I do to deserve this?!?!?!" DT screamed.

Meanwhile…

"Sesshy I'm worried. What if they're losing?" Rin said. "We should go help them."

"Kikyo gave us strict orders to stay here. I haven't had my pills… … … … …I like pudding…" Sesshomaru was losing it again.

"Come on Sesshy! Keep it together!" Rin pulled Sesshomaru's ear.

"Ow!"

"Don't worry…I have a plan."

Meanwhile…

"R04R I R T3H 1337 PWNZ0R!!!" Sango ran at DT and whacked her on the head with her leet boomerang.

Kikyo knew that she couldn't just hang around in the air while her comrades fought alone. She let Koga off on the couch then went in for the kill. She jumped off of Kirara at the right moment and landed on DT's back. DT cried out in fear. It was obvious that Kikyo was the leader so she expected a really BAD beating. Instead Kikyo didn't hit her at all. She grabbed DT's hair and tied it to her feet and around her legs. When DT growled at this Kikyo bailed on Kirara. Miroku, Ginta, Hakaku and Kagura came in from tying Inuyasha up. They were happy to see that their comrades were doing well.

"Come on guys! Victory is at hand! Now for the finishing blow! FORMATION!!!!" Kikyo ordered.

Everyone got in their place. It was perfect timing too! DT had managed to get up but she wasn't used to having her hair tied to her feet so she couldn't really move. Miroku stood really close to her while Kagura stood a little in front of him. Lil Inuyasha stood a ways away facing Kagura. Kikyo and Kirara went to the left of Miroku while Koga went to the right of Kagura. Jaken stood next to Inuyasha. The rest of the gang stood a ways back in hidden spots but close enough to see what was going on.

"Everyone ready?!" Kikyo called.

"Ready!"

"Inuyasha, Jaken, NOW!!!"

Jaken powered up his staff's fire while Inuyasha looked for the Scar of the Wind. When he found it, him and Jaken simultaneously let all of their fire power out. Koga ran to get Kagura out of the way while Miroku opened his wind tunnel to make the blasts come faster. Before the blasts could strike, Kikyo swooped down and got him out of there. Of course, these blasts were pretty small since they were just kids. To DT they felt like a bunch of little pinches landing on her body. She couldn't take any more of this. She fell, but she was quick. She untied her hair then ran for the door. Unfortunately, Rin and Sesshomaru came out. Rin was riding on the puppy Sesshomaru.

"Come on Sesshy! She's getting away!" Rin yelled.

Sesshomaru ran over to DT and jumped just high enough. Before she could leave out of the door he bit her in the butt. She screamed and ran like it was a marathon. The kids cheered! They had won! And thanks to Rin and Sesshomaru, they knew DT would never come back again. They went to check on Inuyasha who was afraid of all the noises that were coming from the living room. He didn't know what was going on but it probably wasn't good. The kids untied him and took off the blind fold.

"The blind fold wasn't part of the plan." Kikyo said throwing the blind fold that was actually someone's diaper away.

"We wanted him to be extra safe." Kagura said.

"Great thinking guys."

"Eh…this…is…bad isn't it…?" Inuyasha got up in a trance. He had been ambushed by a bunch of kids, tied to a fridge and he had a dirty diaper put over his eyes. Why?! "What did you do to her?"

The kids told Inuyasha everything while he twitched in silence just listening hoping it was all a prank. He realized that it wasn't when he went outside. He could still hear DT screaming.

"Oh no…you guys! She wasn't trying to kill me! She wanted to tell me a joke…that for some reason required her to whisper it. It sounded pretty strange in the beginning but then it got funny." Inuyasha told them.

"But, we saw that look on your face! The author wrote it in the beginning see! '. Inuyasha was sweating like crazy and the look upon his face was of terror and anguish.' " Kikyo pointed out.

"I was sweating so much because I was trying to hold in my laughter. I wasn't afraid or anything, maybe you guys were seeing things. It was reeeaaally funny and I thought you guys were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up with my laughter." Inuyasha sighed. These kids were all a bunch of psychos. _Oh well _he thought. What could he do?

-

The End! OF the ePIc Battle!! Lolz I hope you enjoyed guys I tried really hard this time :P lolz I've decided to add just one more short lil chappy on the end. So this story is almost done!!! YYYEESSSS!!! More chappies soon! Ta peeooopleezzz:D


	7. Lucy I'm Home!

Weee I'm so happy! This is the last chapter and I'm going to finish it before I go to sleep tonight! HOORRAAAY I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH TWO STORIEZZZZZZZ!!! I'm still hoping I get enough votes for Art contest so when ya get done reading this story read the other one and give me a vote eh? You can just say a random name or something idc Lol anyways enjoy the finale!

Chapter 7- Lucy I'm Home!

Inuyasha was sulking on the couch. He'd finally met another half dog demon and she was cool…you know besides the annoying soap opera thing. He wouldn't have minded staying friends with her but those darn kids just had to scare her off. The kids felt bad about what they did but they didn't know any better. Everything was a sad story…until. BAM!!

"WEEERRREEE HOOOOMMMEEEE!!!!!" Kagome sang.

"And we brought souvenirs!!" Miroku also sang.

"Hey Inuyasha! Did you miss me!?" Shippo asked.

"Hey…where is Inuyasha?" Sango had a point. He was no where in sight.

"The kids!" Kagome screamed. They all rushed in the room. The kids were fine…except they looked a little miserable.

Warning: this next part contains extreme loudness. Please cover your ears. You have been warned.

**"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. She looked like a wild bull! There were giant puffs of air were coming out of her nose.

"HEY LOOK SHE'S HOME!!!" Lil Kikyo shouted.

"WOULD EVERYONE STOP SHOUTING!" Koga complained.

"What did he do to you are you hurt what happened oo I'm gunna murder him!" Kagome said angrily.

"Foound him!" Sango sang from the living room. "He's been on the couch the entire time."

"You called?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome stormed in.

"What have you been doing all this time!? Why are the kids so miserable!? What did you do!?!" Kagome screamed furiously.

"He didn't do anything! It's what we did!" Kikyo explained the whole story.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo were all laughing.

"Well it looks like you kept yourself occupied Inuyasha." Miroku said holding back tears.

"Oh shut up…" Inuyasha sulked.

"How did you let yourself get tossed around by a bunch of kids?" Sango giggled.

"Alright you've poked enough fun at me. DT's gone, you're back…it's the end…come on…" Inuyasha said still sulking.

"Hehe…hey wait…" Kagome had a thought. "What were you doing falling in love with someone else?!"

Inuyasha flinched.

-

The end!! Yay I told you this would be short. Well I hope yall enjoyed this story :D I'm going to try to finish up my other ones soon. Ta ta:)


End file.
